epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Al Capone
Al Capone battled Blackbeard in Blackbeard vs Al Capone. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rapper Alphonse Gabriel "Al" Capone (January 17, 1899 – January 25, 1947) was an American gangster who led a Prohibition-era crime syndicate predominately in the 1920s-1930s. The Chicago Outfit, which subsequently also became known as the "Capones", were dedicated to smuggling and bootlegging liquor, and other illegal activities such as prostitution, in Chicago from the early 1920s to 1931. Al Capone was also famous for The St. Valentine's Day Massacre where, in Chicago, his mobsters shot down 6 men but missed their target Bugs Moran on February 14th 1929. Capone was convicted on federal charges of tax evasion in 1931 and sentenced to federal prison; he was released on parole in 1939. His incarceration included a term at the then-new Alcatraz federal prison. In the final years of Capone's life, he suffered mental and physical deterioration due to late-stage neurosyphillis, which he had contracted in his youth. On January 25, 1947, he died from cardiac arrest after suffering a stroke. Lyrics 'Verse 1' I'm a busy man Captain Crunch, I'll make this quick, I'm ruining pirates faster than Johnny Depp did. I had syphilis yeah, well you're a huge dick, With a scurvy ridden ship filled with bilge rat pricks! I run an intricate criminal syndicate so show respect, Or get that tongue ripped out your neck and shoved right up your poop deck. Slappin' bitch ass Teaches back since I was 14, You ain't a tough guy, my kids dress up like you for Halloween. I'll use that fuse in your hat to light up you and your buddies, Then burn your sailboat down and collect the insurance money. Then maybe they find your bloated body dead and washed up on the beach, This is Capone rappin' and I'm cappin' this Captain. Capisce? 'Verse 2' C'mon, they chopped your head off and they hung it from a rope. The only legend you left was your prohibition on soap. I mean that rat nest beard's trapped so many crumbs, This bum could get marooned and still eat lunch for a month, I'm the emcee Assassin slash like Edward Kenway, Rap so hard call me Al...dente. Take your little sloop, John B, and go home, Tell South Carolina Blackbeard got Capwned! Scrapped lyrics From likes of you's, I got nothing to fear, 'Cept maybe the evil beasties you got nestin' in your beard, C'mere this is my town, I could buy your whole crew, I got the DJ in my pocket, he stops when I tell him to, I'm the emcee assassin with pinache like Edward Kenway, Rhymes so hard you can call me Al Dente, Go back Charlotte or wherever slum you call home, Cause this is the Southside, baby, and you just got Capwned! Gallery Capone Spots.jpg|Al Capone shown in the YouTube Spot Commercial for the World Cup Billboard.png|Al Capone in a billboard ad for the video capone tommy gun.png|Capone's Tommy Gun Trivia *EpicLLOYD said on his Reddit AMA that Al Capone was one of his favorite characters to play to this date. Peter also mentioned that he thought Capone's first verse had one of the best flows in ERB history. *He is the fourth Italian-American in an ERB. The first being Mario, the second being Luigi, and the third being Frank Sinatra. **Three of them have been played by Lloyd, as he is Italian. *In one of their commercials, Al Capone was seen holding a tommy gun with him. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Blackbeard vs Al Capone Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Character main pages